Шеф-Повар Кавасаки
Шеф-Повар Кавасаки (англ. '''Chef Kawasaki', иногда Повар Кавасаки (англ. Cook Kawasaki), или просто Кавасаки (англ. Kawasaki))'' — повторяющийся персонаж из серии игр Kirby, который дебютировал в качестве мини-босса в Kirby Super Star. В последующих появлениях Кавасаки появляется как друг или союзник для Кирби. Внешний вид Шеф-Повар Кавасаки представляет из себя яйцевидное существо оранжевого цвета, носящее поварское облачение. У него есть белый фартук с синим полосатым карманом и колпак. Кавасаки имеет высокие, тёмные глаза и "кошачий" рот. Также у него есть простые красные ноги, которые выглядят почти также, как у Кирби. Обычно он изображается со сковородой в левой руке, но иногда его изображают ещё и с металлический черпаком. В играх Kirby Super Star и Kirby Super Star Ultra Шеф-Повар Кавасаки впервые появился в этой игре как мини-босс. У него есть только две атаки: он может вытянуть свой черпак вперёд, чтобы поймать Кирби и подтащить его к себе, чтобы потом поджарить на сковородке, что будет продолжительно наносить Кирби урон. Также он может достать тарелки из своего кармана (от одной до трёх) и бросить их в Кирби по дуговой траектории. Тарелки могут быть засосаны и выплюнуты обратно в самого Кавасаки. В другие моменты, Кавасаки либо прыгает (в ремейке оставляя за собой звёзды), либо ходит взад-вперёд. Когда Кирби проглатывает его после победы над ним, он может засосать его для способности "Повар", и он является единственным источником этой способности в игре, не считая смеси. Если погибающий помощник прикоснётся к побеждённому Кавасаки, то он превратится в случайного помощника. Кавасаки также появляется как третий противник Кирби в Samurai Kirby. При победе игрока Кирби бросает пирог в лицо Кавасаки. Если же Кавасаки побеждает, он бьёт Кирби сковородкой по голове. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Шеф-Повар Кавасаки появляется в этой игре как дружественный персонаж, где он проверяет внимательность игрока, чтобы тот смог заработать Сердечную Звезду. Кавасаки встречается в третьем этапе Iceberg. Чтобы пройти мини-игру шеф-повара, игрок должен указать на Гордо, который издал тот же звук, что и Гордо Шеф-Повара Кавасаки после удара сковородкой по нему. Шеф-Повар Кавасаки также появляется в Super NES MG5, где он проводит такой же тест. Kirby's Super Star Stacker Шеф-Повар Кавасаки является пятым противником в игре. Он забрал частичку Мистера Звезды и желает её приготовить. После победы над ним, Кавасаки сбегает воспламенённым. Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Шеф-Повар Кавасаки появляется в этой игре как третий противник в мини-игре Quick Draw. Он появляется только в одиночной игре и ведёт себя так же, как и в Samurai Kirby из Kirby Super Star. Kirby Mass Attack Как и некоторые другие персонажи из Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (а именно Шеф-Повар Шиитаке, Эскаргун, Макс Флексер и Продавец из NME), Шеф-Повар Кавасаки появляется в мини-играх в Kirby Mass Attack, а именно в мини-игре Kirby Quest. Вместо того, чтобы вести себя как обычный противник, Кавасаки является своего рода бонусным раундом и не атакует в ответ. Шеф-Повар Кавасаки стоит в своей кухне, держа Максимальный Томат на своей сковороде. После победы над ним, Максимальный Томат летит к группе Кирби, давая им огромное число опыта. Однако если же игрок промажет, то Шеф-Повар Кавасаки сбежит, что мгновенно окончит бой, но не даст группе Кирби опыта. Kirby's Return to Dream Land Сам Шеф-Повар Кавасаки в игре не появляется, однако его механическая версия по имени Меха Кавасаки появляется как босс второй миссии в мини-игре Scope Shot. Kirby: Triple Deluxe Шеф-Повар Кавасаки появляется как брелок в этой игре. Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Шеф-Повар Кавасаки появляется в этой игре как фигурка. Kirby Star Allies Шеф-Повар Кавасаки возвращается как мини-босс в этой игре, также он является другом для способности "Повар", но с расширенным мувсетом. Как мини-босс, он теперь бросает чашки и ложки помимо тарелок. Более сильная версия Шеф-Повара Кавасаки встречается на более поздних этапах. Эта версия имеет белую кожу, тёмно-красные ноги и чёрные колпак и фартук. Там он получает новую атаку: он начинает вращаться в воздухе, разбрасывая под собой тарелки, чашки и ложки. Его черпак также вытягивается намного дальше в длину и доходит до самого края экрана. Шеф-Повар Кавасаки также появляется в The Ultimate Choice — босс-раше данной игры, как часть Mid-Boss All-Stars #2. Он появляется на восьми уровнях сложности (Неострая Прогулка, Пикантная Экспедиция, Острое Приключение, Жгучая Угроза, Огненная Схватка, Адский Кризис, Плавильня Душ и Плавильня Душ EX) Мувсет Способности Друзей В Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Шеф-Повар Кавасаки появляется в Kirby: Right Back at Ya! как один из немногих жителей Деревни Кэппи, которые не являются Кэппи. Кавасаки является владельцем и шеф-поваром в единственном ресторане в городе, что является единственной причиной, почему этот ресторан получает посетителей. Он учился у знаменитого Шеф-Повара Шиитаке, но он просто не мог ничего усвоить. Все его блюда на вкус либо пресные (в лучшем случае), либо ужасные (в худшем случае), но он продолжает стараться и надеется впечатлить даже своего учителя. Несмотря на то, что его еда плохая, Кирби все равно её любит. Единственными персонажами, кому понравилась его еда, были Кирби, принцесса Рона, сэр Галант, и в финале Мэйбл, Само и даже Король Дидиди. Несмотря на то, что люди говорят о том, что его еда "ужасна", они все равно к нему заходят. Единственное, что он приготовил, что по-настоящему было вкусно — это сушёная еда космонавтов в Combat Kirby, хотя в Delivery Dilemma было показано, что Кавасаки начал лучше готовить и жители Деревни Кэппи едят и даже заказывают его еду. Самые большие роли Шеф-Повара Кавасаки были в эпизодах The Hot Shot Chef / A Spice Odyssey, A Chow Challenge, A Recipe for Disaster и Dedede's Raw Deal. Плохая еда, которую он приготовил, была потом использована Королём Дидиди против Продавца из NME, когда он ему силой скормил еду Кавасаки в знак мести в Fright to the Finish. Он также был полезным союзником в финале, где он дал Кирби ледяные кубы, чтобы позволить ему получить способность "Лёд", чтобы победить Тяжёлого Лобстера, а также он смог заложить динамит вместе с Китом Космосом, чтобы взорвать крепость Кошмара. Кавасаки является основным источником способности "Повар" в аниме, которая часто получается из его сковороды. В редких случаях он даёт Кирби другие способности (огненное дыхание из Сверх-острой карри в The Hot Shot Chef / A Spice Odyssey и способность "Лёд" из ледяных кубов в Combat Kirby). В английском дубляже аниме, Шеф-Повар Кавасаки был озвучен Мэдди Блоштейн, которая озвучила его подобно покойному комику Эду Уинну. В Kirby 3D, после смерти Мэдди Блоштейн, его актёром озвучки был Тэд Льюис, из-за чего его голос звучал по-другому. В серии игр Super Smash Bros. Шеф-Повар Кавасаки появляется как наклейка в Super Smash Bros. Brawl, которая использует его дизайн из Kirby Super Star. Наклейка может быть применена любым бойцом и увеличивает сопротивление к запуску на 20. В Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Шеф-Повар Кавасаки появляется как трофей-помощник. После призыва, Кавасаки медленно ходит и прыгает вокруг, бросая тарелки и миски в бойцов. Он также использует приём, напоминающий Финальный Удар Кирби из Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Он вытягивает свой черпак вперёд и вверх по дуговой линии, и если он поймает бойца этой атакой, он кидает противника в котёл и готовит его, нанося ему урон. Через несколько секунд, противник будет выпущен из котла с небольшим отталкиванием, и после этого еда выскочит из котла. Перед уходом, Кавасаки выбрасывает кусок пирога. Шеф-Повар Кавасаки также появляется как дух поддержки превосходного класса. При применении к бойцу, характеристики того бойца будут многократно усилены после еды. Этимология Имя Кавасаки произошло от японского города, носящего то же имя. Этот город известен за производство мотоциклов. Шеф-Повар Нагоя и Шеф-Повар Осака (Шеф-Повар Шиитаке в дубляже) также были названы в честь японских городов. Связанные цитаты Интересные факты * В Kirby Super Star, если попробовать на Шеф-Поваре Кавасаки использовать способность "Копия", то Кирби получит случайную способность, хотя Кирби должен получить способность "Повар". Это было исправлено в ремейке. * Довольно странно, но в аниме когда Кавасаки готовит еду, которая имеет хороший вкус, его конечный результат имеет ужасный вкус. Однако в Combat Kirby он готовит еду для космонавтов, которая часто считается плохой на вкус, и он смог сделать её вкусной. * В аниме можно заметить, что Кавасаки часто жалуется, обычно когда с ним происходит что-то плохое. * Изображение Кавасаки появляется на этапе Пляжа Новичка в режиме Flagball в Kirby Battle Royale. * В Kirby Super Star, обычно беспалый Шеф-Повар Кавасаки получает большой палец во время использования атаки с черпаком. * В Kirby Star Allies, Шеф-Повар Кавасаки является единственным помощником, который олицетворяет собой копируемую способность с ограниченным количество использований. * В Kirby Star Allies, каждая копируемая способность и друг имеют соответствующим им предмет еды после использования дружеских способностей "Поварской Ужин" и "Вечеринка с ужином". * На заглавном экране, меню выбора файлов и экране меню, Шеф-Повар Кавасаки может быть замеченным пытающимся поймать Ку или Бирдона, предположительно чтобы приготовить их. Иногда могут появиться три Шеф-Повара Кавасаки, которые гонятся за одним Бирдоном. * Если Кавасаки использует атаку из способности "Повар", то потом появится таймер, который указывает, когда Кавасаки вновь сможет использовать эту атаку вновь. Таймер не сбрасывается, если сменить Кавасаки другим или же если заменить Кавасаки на другого помощника, а потом поменять обратно. Официальные изображения KSS_Chef_Kawasaki.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSStSt_Chef_Kawasaki_artwork.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' 1 kirby.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Kawasaki_SSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' K25_Chef_Kawasaki_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25_Chef_Kawasaki_artwork_2.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 23.jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th Twitter (115).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary Spring Harvest Festival Twitter.jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary KSA_Chef_Kawasaki_artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' PPPTrain_Chef_Kawasaki_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby Pupupu Train Chef_Kawasaki_Novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Formation! Kirby Hunters Z'' KC_Chef_Kawasaki_artwork.png|Kirby Café SSBU_Chef_Kawasaki_artwork.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Item_0_assist_kawasaki.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (иконка трофея-помощника) Галерея KSS_Chef_Kawasaki_alt.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Kirby5-3_2.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KSStSt_Chef_Kawasaki.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KSStSt_Chef_Kawasaki_2.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KRBaY_Chef_Kawasaki.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KSSU_Chef.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Chef_Kawasaki.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (альтернативный окрас) KQ_Kawasaki.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest) Kawasaki_Kirby_3D.png|Kirby 3D KatRC_Chef_Kawasaki_figurine.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (фигурка) KSA_Chef_Kawasaki.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Chef_Kawasaki_2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (альтернативный окрас) KSA_Twin_Kawasaki.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Близнецы Кавасаки) Chef-kawasaki-super-smash-bros-ultimate-screenshot.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Спрайты и модели ChefkawasakiKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSSChef2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (неиспользуемый альтернативный окрас) ChefkawasakisamuraiKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Samurai Kirby) ChefkawasakiKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KSStSt_Kawasaki_sprite.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' ChefkawasakiNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Quick Draw) SSBB_Chef_Kawasaki_sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (наклейка) ChefkawasakiKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Chef_Kawasaki_sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (альтернативный окрас) KMA_Chef_Kawasaki_sprite.gif|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA_Chef_Kawasaki_sprite_2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) KatRC_Chef_Kawasaki_sprite_2.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (фигурка) K25_Chef_Kawasaki_sprite.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary de:Koch Kawasaki en:Chef Kawasaki fr:Chef Kawasaki it:Cuoco Kawasaki ja:コックカワサキ zh:厨师川崎 Категория:Враги Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Персонажи аниме Категория:Враги со способностью "Повар" Категория:Мини-боссы Категория:Союзники Категория:Боссы Категория:Мини-боссы из Kirby Super Star Категория:Союзники из Kirby's Dream Land 3 Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Super Star Stacker Категория:Союзники из Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Категория:Мини-боссы из Kirby Super Star Ultra Категория:Враги в Kirby Mass Attack Категория:Боссы из Kirby Mass Attack Категория:Мини-боссы из Kirby Star Allies Категория:Союзники из Kirby Star Allies Категория:Играбельные персонажи Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Star Allies Категория:Персонажи серии Super Smash Bros.